Una futura gran bruja
by Victoire Black
Summary: Horace Slughorn sabía que la niña que acababa de salir por la puerta era especial, que iba a tener un gran y excelentísimo futuro, y por sobre todas las cosas sabía (y era algo que le encantaba saber) que Lily Evans iba a ser orgullosa miembro del Club Slug hasta el fin de sus días.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Jotaká, y únicamente los uso por diversión.

* * *

**Una futura gran bruja.**

* * *

—A ver, chicos, silencio, vayan apagando el fuego y terminando sus trabajos que está por terminar la clase de hoy —decía un hombre de unos cincuenta años, en cuyo rostro destacaban unos negros y saltones ojos, que no hacían juego para nada con su incipiente calva y su gran bigote. Sus alumnos, pequeños aprendices de magos y brujas de tan solo 11 años de edad, hicieron caso al instante, y el vapor que inundaba la mazmorra comenzó a diluirse.

—Veamos, veamos... Pettigrew, Longbottom, podría haber sido peor —comentó a dos Gryffindor que trabajaban juntos, cuya poción quedó con una consistencia parecida al ladrillo, y un color que es mejor no describir. El profesor siguió paseándose por entre las mesas—. Vaya, vaya, para ser tan revoltosos y atolondrados, nada mal les fue en el primer práctico del año, Potter, Black... 10 puntos más para su casa, y de paso quiero decirle, Black, que me hubiera encantado tener al hijo de Walburga y Orion en mi casa —por el gesto que hizo el joven de cabello largo cuando oyó eso, el profesor decidió seguir su camino—. ¡Excelente! —soltó de pronto, luego de una minuciosa revisión al caldero de dos jóvenes, también Gryffindor, que trabajaban juntos—. ¡Qué maravilla! No puedo hacer más que darles 10 puntos a su casa, ¡por cada uno! Lupin, Evans, ¡excelente! —repitió, y sonrió a la par de los dos niños. Cuando terminó de revisar los calderos de todos los estudiantes, les permitió salir.

—¿Te espero, Lily? —preguntó una niña de cabello negro a la chica apellidada Evans, mientras ella terminaba de juntar sus cosas de forma muggle.

—No es necesario, Alice —contestó ella, sonriente—. Aunque... ¿me guardas un asiento en el comedor? Tengo que pasar por mi habitación a buscar unas cosas antes de almorzar —y con un asentimiento de cabeza, y otra sonrisa, la pelinegra se fue. Quedaban muy pocos alumnos cuando el profesor se acercó a la pequeña pelirroja

—Señorita Evans... —la llamó en voz baja, viendo que un Slytherin parecía esperarla a medio metro de ella. El chico lo miró con curiosidad—, ¿podríamos hablar un segundo... a solas?

—Sí, claro, profesor Slughorn —dijo sin perder la sonrisa, esa sonrisa a la que le faltaban dos dientes y que aún tenía unos pocos de leche—. ¡Oh! —exclamó a los pocos segundos, percatándose de la presencia de su compañero—, Severus, ¿necesitas algo? Me puedes esperar afuera —pidió ella, inocente, y con un gruñido como asentimiento, él se fue.

—Ahora sí, querida Lily, que parece que todos tus amigos te quieren acompañarte —rió Horace Slughorn, guiñándole un ojo. Ella aumentó más su sonrisa, cosa que parecía hasta imposible—. Lamento retenerte cuando tienes a varios amigos esperando, pero quería contarte que por medio de algún compañero en estos días te va a llegar una invitación... Una invitación a la fiesta de principio de curso del Club Slug.

—¿Club Slug? —inquirió, levantando ambas cejas sin entender lo que le decía. Ese gesto le daba un aspecto adorable, más de lo que ya era de por sí la niña.

—Club Slug, sí, querida, Club Slug... Es grupo de alumnos, mis alumnos, como me gusta llamarles. Nos reunimos cada poco tiempo para charlar, armo relaciones, me gusta que mis alumnos preferidos tengan cualquier cosa, cualquier contacto que necesiten, a su alcance... ¡y me gusta ser yo el que los ayude! —volvió a decir riendo el profesor, y el entrecejo de la niña se unió aún más.

—¿Y por qué me está invitando a mi, señor? —preguntó procurando ser respetuosa, para que él no malinterpretara su desentendimiento.

—Porque estoy seguro que vas a ser una gran bruja, Lily Evans. ¿Sabes?, tengo un ojo especial para encontrar futuras promesas del mundo mágico, y estoy segurísimo de que tu serás una de esas personas —ella, al comprender, le sonrió nuevamente—. Además, en nuestra primera reunión del año voy a invitar a Scrimegour, que hace sólo dos años se graduó del colegio, ¡y hoy ya es un calificado auror del Ministerio! Ese chico... lo conozco desde que tenía 3 años, una viveza bárbara, que Merlín lo conserve así.

—Allí procuraré estar, señor —dijo Lily, simpática y halagada de ser invitada a una fiesta con grandes personalidades, y los mejores alumnos del colegio.

—¡Me alegraré de verte, querida! Y recuerda, serás una gran bruja, una excelente persona, y todos te reconocerán, ¡recuerda lo que te digo! —predijo el hombre, sonriente, sin imaginarse de lo bien que estaba adivinando, ni de lo mal que la iba a pasar al enterarse de que todo eso se había cumplido... y no por algo que ella hubiera hecho mal.

—Hasta luego... —se despidió la pelirroja, y salió del salón con paso rápido, aún con una sonrisa que no se le iba a ir tan fácilmente.

Horace Slughorn ensanchó su sonrisa tanto como sus mejillas se lo permitieron, enseñando todos sus dientes, solo en la mazmorra donde se llevaban a cabo las clases de Pociones, de espaldas a la puerta. El profesor sabía que la niña que acababa de salir por la misma era especial, que iba a tener un gran y excelentísimo futuro, y por sobre todas las cosas sabía (y era algo que le encantaba saber) que Lily Evans iba a ser orgullosa miembro del Club Slug hasta el fin de sus días.


End file.
